


After Dark

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Powers, M/M, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Transphobia, unfinished but not abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Virgil understands why he's been isolated his entire life. What he doesn't understand is why two doctors wanted to save him and his throw together family he had earned along the way. He especially doesn't understand why they go through with it in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil doesn’t understand why there was a new guard attending the two new doctors. He vaguely hears the soft, _ “Excited to meet the most deadly little girl in the world,” _ from the guard, _ Louis. _ Louis was nice. He was calm, but he still called Virgil by the wrong name and pronouns, despite the thirteen-year-old already telling him with steeled determination that it wasn’t right. The mans’ power had been labeled _ Caution, _ though it was just hyper-active anxiety that easily caught onto any danger in the area. It meant that it was fun for them both when they played ball during Fridays, when he was allowed out of the cell to see the _ “Others” _ around him. 

The door slides open, revealing the bright hall lights. There were brighter than the ones in the room because Virgil had thrown blankets up during his frustration, the bright lights making his head hurt and the guards before Louis would taunt him when he screamed, angry and hurt by the constant ache they provided him with. There were now three thin blankets tapes to the ceiling, the materials provided by Louis the second day he had come by because he had seen the young teenager desperately covering his eyes as he sobbed his way through a panic attack. Louis was nice enough, though, nicer than _ Lilith _ and _ Jake, _ the two who kicked and laughed and screamed, not caring about the hyper-active senses the child had. 

There are two doctors with him, or, at least, Virgil _ thinks _ they’re doctors. They both have on lab coats just like _ Daddy _ wore, who always stood held high and respected by all the guards and other doctors. One doctor had caramel skin and colden locks coiled around his frame, the name tag adorned with the words _ Patton Sanders, Level 12. _ Level 12 was the security level, just like how Louis’ had _ Level 13 _ on his, being at the highest rank. Patton has freckles dancing across his skin, all marking up his body, standing out far more than Virgils’ own did, or really any of the others here. He held a calming air to him, smiling softly at the teenager curled in the corner, hand still wrapped around a purple crayon. 

Dull, half-lidded eyes move to look at the other. _ Logan Sanders, Level 12. _ He’s taller than Patton by half a foot, _ much _ taller to the teenager still stooped over a chair, hugging his knees. His coat wasn’t buttoned like Pattons’ had been, revealing the black suit beneath, a dark blue tie holding on a professional air that seemed far more intimidating than the teenager wanted to let on. His mind swirls with worry as he looks at the tall man. He had box braids, hair blending with the shirt. It was tied up, creating a pretty little ensemble that reminded Virgil of one of his friends’ dads. _ Bow, _ if Virgil remembered correctly, had two fathers, the one he’s currently thinking of being Lance. He even had the glasses framing it. 

The door shuts, but Virgil could still feel the lingering caution that came from Louis. That left the two newest of the doctors, knowingly leaving the lingering eyes of _ Daddy, _ his surveillance powers always watching the boy whenever he was close enough. He almost always was, only leaving every once in a while. Virgil stopped checking when he felt the powers activate. He could already feel the eyes of _ Daddy _ burning beneath his skin, making it boil and crawl. 

“Do they all still call me Payton up there,” he asks, dropping the crayon to wrap his arms around his legs. He’s not the thinnest, he knows, which makes it a little harder than he wants it to be, but he doesn’t exactly mind it. It still gets him where he wants without embarrassing himself. 

“Yes,” Logan supplies, seemingly confused. 

Vrigil can feel his thoughts, all focused on him. He _ hates _ his powers, hates that he can feel everything centered towards him. THoughts, eyes, _ all of it. _ Confusion douses his mind, making Virgil tense. 

“It’s Virgil,” he supplies, slowly twisting his words, solidly hoping that they’ll allow it and won’t slap him. _ Daddy _ would allow it, would probably pay them extra to toss in mean words that convinced him that only _ Daddy _ could truly love such a messy little creature, so full of issues and endless possibilities, He was labeled _ unpredictable _ and _ a menace to society _ with his ever shifting appearance and lack of confidence. “I’m a boy.” 

Patton smiles, nodding. The two adults both ease up. 

“What has he sent you here for? Have I to fetch Remus again? Or Dee?” Those were the two friends that _ weren’t _ constantly angry at him. Roman was rude while Remy couldn’t stand his brother, the two constantly bickering. They were no longer allowed permission to see each other. It made his mind ache unhappy, the boy missing his brother. The thought makes him tense for a moment, muscles in his back not daring let that ache go away. These were new people who would have to be accessed through the terrible process that was his own. 

“We are supposed to…” 

_ Inspect you, take down notes on your health, get a list of all your aches and pains, access you to see if your ribs are healed yet. _ The list goes on in Logans’ mind. 

“My ribs healed last tuesday. I am in the height of health, Mister Sanders.” 

He vaguely feels _ Daddys’ _ strict thought of, _ Let them finish, dear, I don’t pay them not to. _ He cringes. 

“My apologies for the interruption, Mister Sanders.” He turns back to the drawing, picking up the red crayon, movements slow, a silent attempt to let them know he won’t hurt the,. The amount of questions Patton has is overwhelming. He shuts off the tiny bit of his mind that lets him hear their thoughts, focused more so on _ Daddy _ than anything else. He sat in a room only two doors down with another, _ Remy. _ He misses him even more. 

“Can you read minds,” Patton asks. 

“My power is Ace of All Trades,” he supplies, voice slow and dripping with uncertainty. “If you have met Remy, his is Jack of All Trades, no matter what he attempts to tell you.” 

Remy had been the first of the _ Sleep _ siblings to be admitted into the home where everyone was too strong for their own good, no logical drawbacks to their powers. Virgil had been admitted second when he saw a girl with beautiful wings and told his mother, _ “Mama, Mama, look how pretty she is! What if I get wings, too?!” _ He had been so excited, though he let out a painful scream as the wings crashing out, ripping his skin and clothes. His mother had been so _ appalled. _ Her own power was _ Ace, _ where she could watch a skill and repeat it perfectly, while the father was never known. It had been a nameless man coming into her life only twice, leaving mutated children with countless powers. She had called both children the antichrists, claiming her lover to be the devil himself, leaving the children to destroy the world. The only proof of that was the lack of a singular match on the second set of DNA for the brothers, not that anyone could know _that._

He gently swipes the crayon over the drawing, writing a _ W _ in red. _ W _ for _ Want, W _ for _ Wish. _ That had been what _ Daddy _ wanted him to do, to draw something that started with _ W. _

“Is that all that you were assigned to know?” 

The two nod, both frowning at the young teen. 

“Alright.” He focuses on the colors, pulling the blue crayon into his right hand, the left still signing his name on the corner in red. He wasn’t done with this yet, no, but using two hands to draw was far better than just one as he had learned from years of isolation and Remus’ own ambidextrous input. Despite the varying personality, he was something stable in Virgils’ life, just like Dee. It was a silent comfort beneath the coat of fear constantly webbing around him, coaxing his mind into anxiety more often than not. 


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil sits silently, half-lidded eyes focused on the red  _ X _ marked over his picture. The blue and purple had smudged with the colored pencils he had borrowed from Remus, the peachy tones of the sunset no longer  _ peachy. _ They were blurred with the dark tones that had been Patton and Logan. It was a tiny family sitting around a little tree, watching the sunset gracing them. He hadn’t seen a sunset since he was young, but he knew this exact place. He had seen it time after time, set up in his dreams. He always silently hoped it was real and that he wasn’t just a delusional fool playing into  _ Daddys’ _ little fantasy. 

The X stood bold over Remy and Romans’ silhouettes, contrasting with the dark hues there. He’s silently surprised that the marker withstood the crayons, but he had read enough up on powers to know that they weren’t that bad and it was plausible when the man he called his own father could actually be the man with endless money, always having the highest of tech and the deadliest staff money could afford. Virgil knew that well enough from the ribs that still presented yucky ghost pains from time to time. 

_ Daddy _ listed off word after word, presenting each and every item in the picture as he moved his marker around, pointing to his current item and letting it be known that Virgil was  _ wrong. _ “Not a  _ single _ one of these start with W, Payton. Remy put Washing Machine. Why couldn’t you be like Remy? There are a  _ million _ different things that starts with the letter W and you couldn’t list a  _ single _ one.” 

Virgil glances up at the adult, seemingly taking in the words, though he really  _ isn’t. _ He knows they’re insults, he understands  _ those _ just fine, but he isn’t letting them burrow like  _ Daddy _ intends for them to do. Instead, he’s focused on two adults exactly thirty-two miles away from him, having a gentle conversation. They had met a month ago, and yet Virgil had formed some sort of connection to them that was  _ strong. _

“I gave you a month to work on this,”  _ Daddy _ hisses, _ “just _ like you asked for!” 

His words fade into the background as Virgil focuses more on the two currently discussing their plan to each other. Patton and Logan were held in front of Virgils’ mind, the two men sitting on their couch with take-out half-heartedly sat on the table, cold and forgotten as the two talk. 

“They’re cruel to all the kids, Lo,” Patton whispers, frowning as he mindlessly churns through the rice that he knowingly would eat after he reheats it once more, but not now, not while it was cold. No, it had to be hot and he had to have cold sweet and sour sauce poured on it, the temperatures contrasting perfectly to make the best of both worlds for the man. It was just how he liked it, not that he would ever genuinely let out that information. 

“I’m very aware, Love, but how are we to pull this off? All I can do is access information and you can cure people of any and all sicknesses. That isn’t exactly the best of powers to steal a bunch of children from a government facility that could kill us without hesitance.” 

“What if we got the kids to help us, too, though?” 

“Patton, do you truly think they even  _ want _ out?” 

Virgil pauses. He could reach out, it wasn’t hard, it was so  _ easy. _ He wanted out. He wanted to see the world, to have a  _ family. _ If they could provide that…

The television buzzed. It wasn’t Virgil, no, he hadn’t reached out yet, was taking a moment to consider it. Static coated the screen before the words,  _ Remy, Roman, and Remus want out, _ flash across it. Virgil has to keep from gaping, as  _ Daddy _ was only just dismissing him, tired of seeing his face. Louis follows him as he stands, already on the way back to his room without a singular question. He would probably draw a window later today. It started with  _ W. _

He focuses for a moment, the screen buzzing with,  _ Virgil too, _ before the boy is back in his room, door sliding shut as he flops on the bed, eyes shutting and hands folding over his stomach as he focuses. 

“What about Dee,” Patton asks with a raised brow. 

_ Unsure, - Remy _

Virgil finds it seemingly ironic that Remy signs his name. 

_ Vee, go ask. - Remy _

_ Why? _

_ Your powers are stronger, stupid ass. - Roman _

_ Dickhead. - Remy _

Virgil prepares the question, sighing softly. His brows furrow as he focuses on the fluent liar. He could see the fifteen-year-old reading beneath the soft light. His room was much more furnished than Virgils’, having a bed with a frame and even a cushioned chair, one that  _ wasn’t _ falling apart beneath itself like Virgils’. It was probably made by Remus. Deceit had the balls to ask for it, Virgil simply  _ didn’t. _ He feels his mind splice through  _ To Kill A Mockingbird. _

_ Hey, Dee, do you want to break out? _

THe answer comes without hesitation, Dee sharpening as he nods, quickly supplying,  _ Of course I do, Virgil. Patch me in with whoever’s discussing this. _ Though his powers were to convince anyone that all his lies were completely real, he didn’t actually lie that often. 

Virgil tunes back in, making sure to project it as the television provides his answer,  _ Dee said ofc. _

Patton sighs softly. “Okay, cool, so, we’re all in agreement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy is Brian because the Brain is always mean, no matter who you are. It shouts doubts and anger and obscenities and so on. Idk it's just something I'm doing for another fic and stuff too.


	3. Chapter 3

Virgils’ feet pad against the floor, completely silent. He was late to getting to the commons, as was  _ Daddy _ with getting late to his evening coffee. The schedule had shifted lately, becoming somewhat unpredictable, but Virgil knew it well enough. He adapted quickly. He always had, always  _ would, _ forcing himself into that schedule that he wasn’t used to. He had to be like water, fluid with all his movements, in sync with the container or he would be a solid, forced down into a container that simply didn’t fit, leaving his edges jagged and cut. He grit his teeth at the consideration, brows furrowed as he moved. It was the simplest of movements, but the others would understand the instant they saw it. They would know he was ready, that he was ready to fight tooth and nail to escape. They were the deadliest,  _ they _ could save themselves. 

He enters the commons with a harsh step in his stride, instantly making his way over to Remus, where he sat with Dee. The two were talking happily, discussions about God  _ knows _ what. Virgil flops on the table, legs folding and eyes shutting. His mind buzzes with uncomfortable static, focusing on the out of tune television in front of them, not yet turned to a genuine chanel like normal. Remy always messed with the channels, but  _ Remy _ wasn’t allowed to be in the same room as his younger brother anymore. 

He couldn’t feel  _ Daddys’ _ quirk on anyone, nor that he was anywhere close to begin with. It meant that he really was out of the establishment, gone for now. It’s a genuine miracle that he can’t feel the guardian. It makes Virgil relax, visibly so, teeth ungritted and brows now unfurrowed as he focuses on Patton and Logan, who sat in a car only two blocks away. Really, they were just the get away drivers, but that was enough for now. They were offering shelter and protection. It took a week to get the plan together, but Virgil knew exactly what to do, even if he hadn’t relayed his  _ entire _ plan to them. He did now, flooding a mental connection to everyone associated with the plan. 

_ “I’ll use a fake explosion, just one giant illusion. This building is too much. We’d all die from impact if it were genuine.” _ He vaguely heard Roman and Remus’ protests as they provided that they had planted genuine bombs already.  _ “Those can go off after we’re out. Remy and Logan both know the layout. I can keep the connection up as much as I can, but once it drops, that’s it. I won’t be able to reestablish it without passing out.” _ He doesn’t use his powers often, was never permitted to, so this was a far stretch on the.  _ “We have twelve minutes, maybe, so we go strictly up the elevator to the ground level and we gun it. Logan, Patton, you two know what to do, right?”  _

_ “Of course,” _ Patton chimes in. 

_ “Yes.” _ Comes Logans’ reply after. It’s a comfort to hear the solid words. 

_ “Explosion in three… two… one.” _

With that, the world is set ablaze, lighting up with flames, darkening with smoke. Remus and Deceit smile, watching with a light in their eyes. It might be admiration or amazement, but it fuels Virgil, his eyes flying open. The sprinklers don’t turn on, long ago disabled after being declared to be useless, as they hadn’t  _ once _ had a fire not caused by Remus and Remus alone. That didn’t work now, not as Virgil started moving, each step a quick stride while guards rushed in. Virgil pushed past them, saying  _ Excuse me _ again and again. He feigned panic, just like the others, who were rushing out. 

Virgil collided with Remy, the brothers’ hands lacing together, smiles passed between the two as they ran, ignoring the white-coated doctors and who-the-fuck-ever else. Everyone was ignored as Remy pointed out directions. Virgil ignored the ache in his stomach, slowly gnawing at his insides as he did so. It may have been anxiety or the powers he was using. He isn’t sure, but he’s moving on autopilot, thankful for the endurance training all the children were given during their youth suddenly. His wings push people to the sides, efficiently knocking three people over in his haste, at which he  _ instantly _ apologizes for, though they don’t take note of the running children and instead of the fire stirring, eating people alive, consuming them without remorse. Virgils’ body slams into the elevator, pushing out the people that had been in it without remorse for them in the least. 

_ “Two minutes, thirteen seconds,” _ Logan replies to Roman, who had asked how long it had been. 

Virgil was hyperventilating as he heard the words, panic setting it.  _ “We’re breaking out, we’re breaking out, oh my god, they’re going to kill us all! I’m going to be in so much trouble. They’re going to kill me. We’re all going to die. We-” _

Remy yells so suddenly that Virgil jumps, suddenly on the ceiling as he wheezes, eyes wide and full of panic. However, his brother is there, solid as can be. “Virgil, buddy, it’s okay. We’re here. We’re suffering from the punishment, too. We’re the most deadliest kids in the world. We could definitely take him, can’t we?” 

“That’s not going to make me relax, Rem,” Virgil whimpers. “I want to  _ protect _ you guys, not get you in trouble, too!” 

“We can handle our own,” Dee remarks with a hand curled beneath his chin, seemingly amused by the siblings. “You both have physical protection, as well as Roman and Remus. I have verbal protection and Remus as back-up. I assure you, Vee, we  _ can _ cover ourselves. We all know how to fight, remember?” 

Virgil glances at Remy, frowning. “Remy, use your powers to calm me down.” 

_ “What?” _

“You heard me. Do it so I don’t pass out before all of this is over! Then  _ you’ll _ have to cover everything!” 

“Okay, okay!” He flails his arms, frowning. “Give me your hand, then.” 

Virgil forces himself down, offering his hand for the other. The flood of relief follows, Virgil physically relaxing, The others sighing as they feel the released comfort. 

_ “Three minutes, twelve seconds,” _ Logan chimes as the door opens. 

The rest was smooth sailing, not a person in sight as they moved to the front door. They slipped into the car, somehow fitting all of them with Virgil on Remus’ lap, Roman on Dees’, and Remy happily sitting on his own little perch in the middle, separating the twin brothers with a sip of his coffee, though where it had come from was unknown to all of them. Virgil silently hoped one of the twins made it or he himself had. He shuts his eyes, disabling the connection within a twist of his fingers. He ignores the hum of the engine and twists his fingers once more, the others watching the building genuinely go up in flames. Blood drips from Virgils’ nose, the teenager merely wiping it away as he focuses on finding  _ Daddy _ and snapping the mans’ neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please join my Discord server!  
https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
> Come and talk to me, too!!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav


End file.
